


The Ghost of You - KlanceTober - Prompt 5

by BloodyTuesday



Series: KlanceTober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2018, Haunting, Kind of Lotor, Klancetober, M/M, ghost - Freeform, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: KlanceTober - Story 1 - Prompt 5 - Haunted Houses (I missed so many days so I'm just going to do prompts as i pick and write them...)Before he could enter half way through the garden to the house, Lance paused as he heard a cough behind him. Rolling his eyes, Lance turned and readied a speech when his mouth dropped open.Standing in front of the gate was a man. He was sporting a mullet and seemed to be wearing red and black – an emo adult, really? Settling for a glare, Lance stared at the other man before speaking.“Hey! Who are you?”The other man just stared at Lance before answering.“Keith.”





	The Ghost of You - KlanceTober - Prompt 5

Lance chuckled as he stared at the house in front of him. It seemed like it had seen better days. Some of the outside was crumbled, cobwebs littered the outside, greenery was overtaking any part it could.

Normally Lance would be terrified by this, but he had a plan. His plan was to stay the night at the house. Most people say it was haunted, but Lance was going to prove them wrong. Tightening his hand around the bag strap on his shoulder, Lance squared his shoulders and began to walk. Before he could enter half way through the house, Lance paused as he heard a cough behind him. Rolling his eyes, Lance turned and readied a speech when his mouth dropped open.

Standing in front of the gate was a man. He was sporting a mullet and seemed to be wearing red and black – an emo kid, really? Settling for a glare, Lance stared at the other man before speaking.

“Hey! Who are you?”

The other man just stared at Lance before answering.

“Keith.”

“Well" Lance gestured to himself "The names Lance, so Keith, what are you doing here?”

Seeing a shrug from Keith, Lance rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m here to prove to everyone that this place isn’t haunted!”

Seeing Keith raise an eyebrow, Lance rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s haunted. Ghost’s aren’t real. I just want to prove it.”

Seeing the ‘Keith’ person think about his response made Lance shrug. Without waiting for Keith’s reply, Lance continued on into the house. As he placed his hand against the door handle, Lance paused as a paler hand gripped his. Turning slightly, Lance made eye contact with Keith before they both nodded to each other and slowly opened the door.

The inside was just a dark and weird as the outside, with even more cobwebs but minus the plants. It looked like no one had lived there for a while – which was true, if you believed the stories. After checking to see if anything was close, Lance placed his bag down on the ground and searched through it. Seeing what he was looking for, Lance smiled as he pulled out a flashlight and washed it at Keith – only for the two of them to pause as they heard a screech from upstairs. Both men looked at each other with wide eyes before Keith shrugged and began to walk up the stairs.

Lance gawked at the man before running towards him and grabbing his arm, tugging him into the next room over.  

“Are you kidding!?” Seeing Keith’s blank expression, Lance continued. “Horror movie 101, man! Never check the noise or you will die!”

“Lance, I’ve been in worse situations and with worse people and I’m still here, aren’t I?” Seeing Keith shrug at him made Lance remove his grip and he watched as the other man began to climb the stairs. Lance kept his eyes on the other man till he disappeared further into the second floor. Lance stayed still and tried to strain his ears to hear anything.

Lance glanced down at the floor before pulling out his pocket. It seemed that an hour had passed since he entered the house and Keith was nowhere to be seen. Lance bit his lip before squaring his shoulders and he began his walk up the stairs. Tensing at any noise, Lance peered around the second floor trying to figure out where Keith could’ve been.

Lance checked every room he could find and couldn’t seem to find the other man.

“Stranger? Mullet Dude? Keith? Please?” Lance called out, feeling himself start to get anxious. Lance had only had a couple of panic attacks in his life, but he knew what one felt like and when it was coming.

Lance quickly placed himself on the floor and pulled himself into a ball and tried to breath.

_IN and out, in and out. Just like mama told you. In and out. In and out._

Rocking backwards and forwards, Lance tried to continue the mantra in his head, before he felt himself calm down. After what felt like a while Lance slowly released himself from his ball and stood up on shaky legs.

_I need to find that guy and get out of here. Or I could run…..No, find him first!_

Checking the rooms again, Lance tried to figure out if there were any secret passageways. Finding none through his search, Lance put his hands on his head and pulled lightly.

_Where could he be!?_

Lance could slowly feel himself losing his patience until he felt something drop onto his head. Glancing up, Lance’s eyes went wide at what he saw. A door – attic? – with a string was on the roof. But there was a red-looking liquid lighting dribbling from the cracks. Swallowing lightly, Lance reached up and pulled the string. As he began to climb, Lance felt like someone was calling him or tugging at him but he resisted and kept trying to climb up the stairs – where the weird liquid was. As he got further up, Lance thought there was some smoke coming from the attic further in. He felt like he needed to get the liquid for something and that his body needed to inhale the smoke. He wanted to add some of himself to the house. Make it better. Keep it alive. Before he could get a foot further up the ladder, Lance gasped as someone grabbed his waist and dragged him down the stairs.

Lance kicked and screamed, trying to get away from the figure. As his feet touched the ground, Lance gasped as the door to the attic slammed shut on its own. The figure next to him seemed to be alarmed and tried to drag him out. Seeing no way of avoiding the situation, Lance allowed the person to drag him out.

As they exited, Lance glanced at the other man. Beautiful purple eyes, pale skin, weird black mullet, kissable lips…

_I know him…Karl? Karter? Kendal? Keith!_

“Keith! What…where…what happened!? Where were you!?”

“I don’t know! Are you okay?”

Looking down at himself, Lance nodded before he looked around and noticed that they were outside.

“….Thanks, Keith.”

Smiling up at Keith, Lance gasped slightly as the other man placed his hand against his cheek. Lance closed his eyes slowly and lent into the touch – only for his head to fall to the side.

Glancing around, Lance gasped as he let his eyes trail to the house. Standing in front of the door waving sadly was Keith – but he seemed different? As Lance stared further, his eyes went wide as he realised what it was. Keith shrugged his shoulders slowly and raised an arm to wave – and Lance could see straight through him.

_A…A ghost!?_

Lance stared with wide eyes as he saw Keith’s head snap towards something and watched as he turned back towards Lance with a look of terror. Lance watched as a man came into view – long white hair and weirdly purple skin – and placed his hand on top of Keith’s shoulder.

The man made eye contact with Lance before he smirked and waved slowly – before he dragged Keith away towards the stairs. The door slammed shut with a loud bang and Lance stared. And stared. And stared. Before he jumped up and bolted away from the house, looking back once to see Keith in the window of the upper floor staring down at him. It looked to Lance like the man looked torn or sad but that disappeared as Lance saw Keith back away from the window - and his view.

Turning to watch where he was going, Lance found his car and drove back to his house.

_I can’t leave him there….I need to….fuck!_

Lance slowly started to come up with a plan and once he arrived at his house, he pulled his phone out and called his friends.

_Pidge and Hunk will know what to do and if not…at least….at least I tried!_

Nodding to himself, Lance began his task. 

"I'll save him. I have to."

Lance didn't wonder why he felt like he had to save the other man but he didn't question it. Though, He doesn't have to wonder why he wants to do all this for a ghost. Right?


End file.
